The Masterpiece
by Hi-TechMe
Summary: The dark masters have returned and our friends need a new power source, and a big book tell that heart scales are really great to have, it also says who you should choose for your love life
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's Hi-TechMe, not much I want to say except enjoy.

* * *

Title: The Masterpice Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Agumon, Patamon, Gomamon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Tentamon and Terriermon was sent on a mission together, while the girls in the suddenly assembled group stayed behind. "One thing I wonder, why was it only us boys of the group who was sent on this mission?" said Tentamon. Then Terriermon come with some kind of answer "Maybe because we have to get better along".

With the girls

"When do the boys get back?" asked Palmon

"When the mission is finished" said Biyomon

Later with the boys

The boys have been walking for some time now.

"Are we there yet" said Gomamon

"Soon" said Gabumon

Later they have arrived

"Finally, we have arrived" said Gomamon

But then a SpiralCoramon appeared.

"What do you want?" said Agumon

"I want all of you out of my territory" said SpiralCoramon

"Sorry then, but we was supposed to meet someone here" said Patamon

"Who are you then?" said SpiralCoramon

"We are a chosen group, we do have some girls in the group, too" said Guilmon

"Okay, now get out of my territory, and go meet MegaSeadramon" said SpiralCoramon

"Okay"

Later

"Are we there yet?" said Gabumon

"Soon" said Gomamon

Later when the boys arrived

"Who are you?" said MegaSeadramon

"SpiralCoramon sent us here" said Agumon

"Okay, go back to the girls, but one thing; the dark masters have returned and you have to defeat them!" said MegaSeadramon

* * *

What will happen when the boys gets back? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2

* * *

Later when the boys have arrived back with the girls

"So how was the mission?" said Palmon

"Walking, walking and even more walking" said Gomamon

"And we was told by MegaSeadramon that the dark masters has returned" said Agumon

"Thats bad, but we defeated them before, so we can do it again" said Gatomon

"But then we had a stronger power source" said Gabumon

"Then we just have to get a new one" said Gatomon

Then a stranger come and said "I found a new power source, a really good force and in the end its may be a curse, but when all comes to all you need it very much, the source is... 'LOVE!'"

"Love, a really great thing, but we already have it" said Palmon "we all love each other"

"With friendship, but now we talk about love like lovers do" said Gatomon "I choose first, I choose... Patamon, as my partner"

"Okay, if you say so" said Patamon

"Partner, I want one too" said Biyomon

"Choose one then"

"I don't know who to choose"

"It shouldn't be such hard, if not, read this book, then" said Gatomon "I found it in the forest somewhere"

"A book? Okay I read it" said Biyomon

The Big Love Book and Other Odd Stuff:

* * *

What is written in The Big Love Book and Other Odd Stuff, read to find out. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The Big Love Book and Other Odd Stuff:

It was a normal day in Clamertown, but then three strangers collapsed.

"Hi, are you okay?"

"Yes I think so" said the Dino

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Guilmon, this is Renamon and this is Terriermon. Who are you?"

"We came here the same way you came here. I'm Agumon, this is Biyomon, this is Patamon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Gabumon and Tentomon" said Agumon "lets get out of here"

"Okay, lets go" said the rest

Then a Lavbridgemon appeared "You can't escape"

"Agumon, use the heart scale" said Biyomon

"I'm on it" said Agumon. Agumon used the heart scale.

"Agumon, why did you kiss me?" said Biyomon

"I didn't" said Agumon, "but it did defeat Lavbridgemon"

"Why can't we use power instead?"

"Now that he is gone, lets go" said Gomamon

The gang have got to a city, Trial City.

"You gotta help us" said someone

"What is it?" said Agumon

"MetalSeadramon is in the city"

"Don't worry, we take him down" said Agumon "but I don't have any heart scales left"

"Don't worry, I got one" said Gomamon

"Use it then"

"Okay" said Gomamon. Gomamon used the heart scale.

"Gomamon, why did you kiss me?" said Palmon

"I didn't, but it did defeat MetalSeadramon" said Gomamon

"Okay, we took down one dark masters, lets take down the rest" said Terriermon

"Yeah, lets get going on our journey" said Tentomon

The gang came to a new city, La Sou City "Help, help Puppetmon in the city"

"We take him down" said Agumon "and I found a heart scale" Patamon used a heart scale.

"Patamon, why did you kiss me" said Gatomon

"I didn't" said Patamon, "but it did defeat Puppetmon"

"Now lets take down Machindramon!" said Agumon

"Yeah!"

They have been walking for some time now, in the search of Machindramon, when they arrived in Mach Red City.

"Do you know where Machindramon is?" said Agumon

"Here, please help"

"Okay, we take him down" said Agumon, Guilmon used a heart scale.

"Renamon, why did you kiss me" said Guilmon "I didn't, but we did defeat Machindramon with it" said Renamon

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Then Paidmon appeared.

"Can't you just disappear" said Agumon

"Use four heat scales, and i will" said Paidmon

Agumon, Gomamon, Patamon and Guilmon used a heart scale.

"Hey everybody, we defeated all of the dark master" said Agumon, "lets celebrate"

Later

"Agumon, I have something to tell you" said Biyomon

"Me too" said Agumon

Then they kissed each other "I love you" said Biyomon "I love you too" said Agumon

Meanwhile

"Gomamon, I have something to tell you" said Palmon

"Me too" said Gomamon

Then they kissed each other "I love you" said Palmon

"I love you too" said Gomamon

Meanwhile

"Patamon, I have something to tell you" said Gatomon

"Me too" said Patamon

Then they kissed each other "I love you" said Gatomon

"I love you too" said Patamon

Meanwhile

"Renamon, I have something to tell you" said Guilmon

"Me too" said Renamon

Then they kissed each other "I love you" said Guilmon

"I love you too" said Renamon

Meanwhile

"So it only us who doesn't have anyone" said Gabumon pointing at himself, Tentomon and Terriermon

Then a Lupmon and a Floramon appeared.

"Hey Terriermon" said Lupmon

"Sorry, but do I know you?" said Terriermon confused

"Oh sorry, I confused you with someone else" said Lupmon with a little blush, "but you're really cute!!"

"Lupmon, don't overdrive now" said Floramon "just because you found a Terriermon that doesn't know you don't mean you can take all over"

"I think I know who you are. Your the famous love hunter, right?" said Terriermon

"No" said Lupmon

"A collector?"

"No, but my friend Hawkmon is one"

"Great, one girl to all of us" thought Tentomon

"Where is this Hawkmon anyway?" said Gabumon

"Right above your head" said Floramon laughing

"He he, I knew that"

"No, otherwise you wouldn't ask" said Hawkmon

But then a really strange heart scale used it's power.

* * *

What will happen when the strange heart scale uses it's power. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

''We just met, and now you kissing me?'' said Hawkmon

''Sorry, I didn't mean to'' said Gabumon, a little confused, ''but where did our friend go?''

''Oh, you wonder, I tell ya; They all disappeared to another place, so you have to get all of them back and to do that you need to start a Ranch'' said ???

''A Ranch?'' said Hawkmon

''Yes, choose a Ranch name''

''Sprinkle Ranch'' said Gabumon

''Good, if you do it well you get more people on this island, more people more friends return, and if you get everyone back you get a choice staying here or going home, if you need me I'm in that cottage over there, and all you need to start a Ranch is in your house over there''

''Okay, lets do this'' said Hawkmon

"Yeah" said Gabumon

Meanwhile with the others

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, but its seems like the fog fades now"

"And look at that big bobble!" Everyone looked at the big bobble, and inside they saw Gabumon and Hawkmon. Then Floramon shouted to the bobble "Hawkmon, can you hear me?"

Meanwhile at the ranch

"Right now, was that Floramon?"

One week later

They have trained a lot under ???, who has reviled its name, Hoe.

* * *

Now Hawkmon and Gabumon have to start a Ranch to get their friends back. OK, I got that idea from Harvest Moon Island of Happiness. R&R


End file.
